Various prior art incidence angle detection systems have hitherto been proposed.
Typically, these systems are relatively complex, expensive and use an analog measurement technique having linear constraints.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a direction of arrival sensor which utilizes an encoding scheme and detector for providing a plurality of differential signals that are converted into a digital angle-of-arrival word. The interdigitation of the sensing elements improves performance and substantially eliminates local atmospheric perturbations, thereby enabling improved accuracy of sensing of a distant light source. The differential signal approach enables a relative wide dynamic range of operation.